Remember the Time
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Marik/Malik fluff. Written in loving memory of Michael Jackson. Malik is a fan of MJ's and is devestated by the news. Marik goes to comfort him but winds up being mesmorized by Malik's dancing. Better than it sounds. SONGFIC to MJ's song of same title


**Disclaimer: **If my name hasn't been listed in the credits yet, then I don't own it yet. Nor do I own the 25th Anniversary _Thriller_ album or any of the songs mentioned in this fic. Those songs and that CD will forever belong to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson.

**Warnings:** SLASH. Bronzeshipping fluff. Mentions of tendershipping, puzzleshipping, and puppyshipping. Suggestiveness, slight language, OOC-ness.

**Note:** This is actually a retry of many old YGO fics that I started a long time ago, but never posted. They're all too horribly written considering I wrote them sixth - eighth grade. They're just horrible. I plan on rewriting them and posting them sometime in the future.

**Note 2:** This fic is in memory of the now late legend, Michael Jackson. He suffered from cardiac arrest Thursday, June 25, 2009. This was just one of the ways that I'm able to pay tribute. It sucks and it's not much, but Mr. Jackson was one of my idols, despite what has been said about him, and he was my favorite singer/performer. I had actually been very upset about all day…

The song in here is actually one of my favorites. And I love the video for it. MJ is just amazing.

I WROTE THIS AT ONE - SEVEN AM!!!

By the way, I don't know how to write a dancing scene. Please forgive me!

----------------

"Oh, my God! Sister! Come look at this!" Malik shouted at the top of his lungs from the living room. He was sitting practically right in front of the television, lavender eyes glued to the screen, now more so than before. Odeon was sitting on the couch behind him, having given up trying to get his younger brother away from the screen.

Ishizu calmly walked into the living room from her spot in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

Malik's face was practically glued to the TV screen, legs crossed in front of him. His eyes were bulging out of his head and looked like he wanted to cry. Odeon was hunched forward on the couch, elbows on his knees. His own eyes were wide as well. Complete disbelief was written across his features.

"Brothers? What is the matter?" she asked, her soothing voice full of concern. She walked over and sat down on the couch, laying a hand on her older sibling's shoulder. Odeon glanced at her sadly, before turning back to the screen.

Malik turned around to face her, tears in his bright eyes. "Sister! It's horrible!" he shouted, not clearing up any of Ishizu's confusion.

"Turn the volume up, Malik," Odeon commanded softly. Malik nodded and turned back to the TV, pressing the volume button. That's when Ishizu noted that both her brothers were watching the news. That in itself was strange.

Malik hated the news.

Ishizu broke out of her thoughts by the newscaster's voice.

"…Suffered from cardiac arrest earlier this afternoon. When Jackson had been found, he had not been breathing. After rushing him to the hospital, doctors tried to resuscitate him for over an hour, but unfortunately were unsuccessful…" There was a brief photo slideshow of the legendary Michael Jackson, starting with his childhood with the Jackson 5, up through the Thriller and Dangerous eras, to Jackson in recent years. The newscasters made comments on the Pop King as this was going on.

The second eldest Ishtar sibling gasped quietly, her hand flying to her mouth. She turned worried eyes to her little brother.

It was well-known between the siblings and Malik's friends that Malik loved music and dancing. He had set his sights on becoming a professional dancer after he graduated high school. He had even started looking up schools and was often seen conversing with Tea on the subject. The two had grown close and were often practicing what they knew with each other and exchanging tips on how to get better.

Michael Jackson had been his biggest idol.

Ishizu watched in silent concern as Malik harshly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He had to be heartbroken over this.

"Malik…" she started.

He suddenly stood up, cutting off her sentence. "I'll be in my room," he muttered, just loud enough for his siblings to hear. He quickly walked past them, his shadowed by his platinum blonde bangs.

Ishizu rose to go after him, but was halted. Odeon put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. He stared into her worried eyes. "Give him time to mourn his fallen idol," he said soothingly.

Ishizu stared at him before nodding sadly. Odeon put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the remote, changing the channel on the television.

~*~

Malik raced up the stairs to his room, not even bothering to apologize when he ran straight into his yami's chest. He just briefly looked up into Marik's tired eyes before pulling out of his hold and running into their shared room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Marik stared after his hikari incredulously. Malik had more emotions than a girl, he swore. He just couldn't understand why his light was radiating sadness through their shared link. Marik just shrugged it off and continued walking downstairs. It might be three in the afternoon, but he had been woken up and now needed breakfast.

Odeon and Ishizu were quiet when he walked by the living room. The silence was throwing Marik for a loop. He wasn't used to it. The house was usually alive with him either arguing with Ishizu or Malik; usually Ishizu. She really didn't like him, but only let him stay for Malik's sake. Marik still couldn't figure out why. Odeon honestly didn't mind the psychotic yami, and the two often bantered playfully.

He walked into the living room, leaning his arms on the back of the sofa. "Who died?" he asked randomly. The silence was seriously starting to unnerve him.

Ishizu and Odeon briefly spared him a glance before turning back to the TV.

"Michael Jackson, Odeon muttered.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "The pedophile?"

Ishizu scowled. "No, the singer."

"So what's there to be sad about? We didn't know him."

Neither of the older siblings felt like explaining the situation to him. They ignored him.

Marik glared at the backs of their heads. "Fine. Don't answer me. Can you at least tell me what's up with Malik?"

The elders glanced at each other. "Malik is very upset at the moment," Ishizu stated.

"You should probably go check on him," Odeon continued for her.

Marik raised an eyebrow. He glanced back at the stairs, figuring that prying information form his hikari was much better than the completely dead atmosphere of the living room.

Marik made his silent way upstairs. He was awake now. And now that he thought about it, he recalled seeing tears in his little minx's eyes. That worried him. Despite how horrible he was to his other half, Marik was actually rather fond of him, but he refused to admit it. This earned him much teasing from two certain dead spirits who had already gotten together with their hikaris.

When he got to their shared room, Marik paused when he reached out for the handle. He could hear Malik speaking on the other side. Marik pressed his ear to the door to listen better.

~*~

"_But you're okay though, right?" _the lovely British accent floated through the phone.

Malik let out a short watery laugh. "I'll be fine, Ryou. It's not like I knew the guy personally." He picked up one of his CDs off of his dresser. He stared at the picture of the Jackson surrounded by zombies. "It's just kind of surreal, you know? One day, he's alive and kickin' with a bunch of concerts coming up in Europe and all of sudden… it's just sad." He set the case back down carefully. "He left behind three kids, Ryou…" His eyes were watering up again.

"_I know. I was watching."_ Ryou chuckled a little into the phone. _"I called Yugi a little while ago. He couldn't talk long because he had Tea over. He and Yami are busy comforting her."_ Loud laughing could be heard in the background. _"Shut up, Bakura! It's not funny!"_

"_Oh, yes it is!" _Malik heard the thief in the background quite clearly. He probably wasn't sitting too far from Ryou. _"They're mourning the death someone they never even met! I don't see why they even care!"_

"_Because it's sad! It was a sad day for you when Anna Nicole Smith died! And it was the same with Heath Ledger!"_

"_That was different! Neither of them was a pedophile!"_

"He was not a pedophile!" Malik screamed into the phone. He almost regretted it when he heard Ryou hiss at the pain that was sure to be in his ear. "I'm sorry, Ryou," he said sincerely, "but can you do something to him before I wind up doin' something to him later?"

He heard the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh, followed by a loud, _"Ow! What was that for?!"_

Malik smirked.

"_Anyway," _Ryou started. _"Be sure to call Tea later. I know she loves him just as much as you do."_

Malik nodded, but remembered that the Brit couldn't see it. "I will. And thanks, Ryou. Marik wouldn't understand if I tried talking to him…"

"_That's why you need to actually _try_ talking to him."_ There was a pause on the other end. _"Malik, I need to go. 'Kura just left the room and he's been acting funny lately. I'm trying to keep an eye on him."_

Malik chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you later then. Bye, Ryou."

"_Good bye, Malik."_

They both hung up. Malik sighed and set his cell phone on his dresser next to his CDs. He glanced at his iPod player at the corner of the room and walked over to it. He made quick work of checking the iPod and flipping through the songs until he found the right one. He was unaware of the presence outside his door, thanks to their closed mind link.

Marik couldn't help but feel hurt when Malik said that they couldn't talk to each other. The yami was willing to talk if his hikari wanted to. He was willing to do anything for his little hikari, not that he would admit it out loud.

The psychotic yami stopped his thoughts when he heard music on the other side. Music… That meant the other was going to dance! Malik always danced when he listened to music. And Marik loved to watch him dance, though secretly. Malik was a very good dancer. Marik thought that he would have no problems getting into a school.

He cracked the door open slightly, happy that Malik hadn't been mad enough to lock it, and peered in through the tiny opening. Malik had just started up a song by that Jackson guy that the yami couldn't remember the name of. All he knew was that it was Egyptian based. And the video for it was actually pretty neat, despite being ever-so-slightly inaccurate.

_Do you remember_

_When we fell in love _

_We were young_

_And innocent then_

_Do you remember _

_How it all began_

_It just seemed like heaven_

_So why did it end?_

Marik actually saw his hikari watching the video on his iPod. They had a sound system set up throughout the room, a gift from Kaiba, of all people. Marik still suspected it was because of the puppy. Malik was slowly gyrating his hips to the beat of the song. Marik's mouth went dry at the suggestiveness of it. Whoever said that hikaris were supposed to be innocent was a complete liar.

_Do you remember _

_Back in the Fall_

_We'd be together_

_All day long_

_Do you remember _

_Us holding hands_

_In each other's eyes_

_We'd stare_

_(Tell me)_

Malik switched off from copying what the singer on the screen was doing to incorporating his own moves. Since the dancing didn't really pick up until later in the video, Malik lifted his arms above his head and did a slow spin, rocking his hips the whole time.

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we first met_

_Do you remember the time_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time_

Malik did a few of Jackson's break dancing moves, having spent most of his free time studying his style through videos and concerts on the Internet. He did a few spins, and at one point moon walked across the carpet, which was no easy feat when wearing socks. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in his idol's music.

_Do you remember _

_How we used to talk_

_(Ya know)_

_We'd stay on the phone_

_At night till dawn_

_Do you remember _

_All the things we said like_

_I love you so_

_I'll never let you go _

At this point, Marik was downright drooling. He was so very tempted to just barge right in there and have his wicked way with the little minx. Didn't Malik know what he was doing to Marik? He had to know!

_Do you remember _

_Back in the spring\_

_Every morning birds would sing_

_Do you remember _

_Those special times_

_They'll just go on and on_

_In the back of my mind_

Suddenly, Marik felt his brain completely shut down. Malik was belly dancing. In tight pants - that he just _had_ to have borrowed from Marik's dresser - and his pale lavender vest that just _loved_ to show off the smooth expanse of his flat and tanned stomach. Whatever loose gold jewelry he was wearing was jingled slightly, and all of it glinted from the sunlight coming through the open window. The gold reflections on Malik's dark tanned skin seemed to make him glow slightly.

_Do you remember the times_

_When we fell in love _

_Do you remember the times_

_When we first met, girl_

_Do you remember the times_

_When we fell in love_

_D you remember the times_

Malik was suddenly back to twirling around and gyrating his hips again.

_Those sweet memories_

_Will always be dear to me_

_And girl, no matter what was said_

_I'll never forget what we had_

_Now baby!_

The chorus was repeated a few more times, in which case Malik had a little fun with freestyle again. He did a little dirty dancing; sliding his hands up and down his chest and hips. He spun, and thrust his hips, completely unaware of his audience, who had completely moved into the room. Marik was leaning against the door frame, eyebrows raised and mouth open. His pale lavender eyes were a little dazed and out of focus as they followed the beautiful body around the room.

Then it came to the best part.

On the small screen of the iPod, the dancers were all starting to line up to perform the main dance of the song. The majority all had a partner to pull off some of the moves with save for Jackson. Marik wished that he could dance, just so he could move against Malik in such a suggestive way. But Malik was doing just fine on his own. He pulled off the moves flawlessly, at one point falling to the ground and kicking his leg into the air. Marik had to restart his heart after that, taking the move for something else entirely. He was very sad when the song came to a close.

Malik finished his impromptu dance session with a spin. He wasn't able to hold it for that long, considering he was still dancing on carpet, but it didn't matter. He felt better than he did ten minutes ago. But he got a shock when he opened his eyes.

Marik, his evil, psychotic yami, was staring at him, eyes wide, and mouth agape. His eyes were slightly clouded and he didn't look like he was going to snap out of it anytime soon. Malik bit his lip nervously. He reached for the remote and turned the system off just as the next video started up.

That seemed to snap Marik out of his trance. He blinked rapidly. His wild eyes fell on his blushing little minx and a wide grin lit up his face. Malik had turned his eyes downcast, so he didn't see the lecherous look.

Suddenly, he was knocked over, the much heavier weight of his yami crashing into him full force sending them both flying to the ground. Marik was able to roll over in midair so that he could cushion the fall.

"That was the best performance ever!" Marik shouted. Malik blinked dazedly as his yami cuddled him to his broad chest. "You never danced like that before! I should know! You have to dance for me again!"

Malik struggled to sit up in Marik's tight grasp, but when he managed he stared down into Marik's eyes. He blinked in confusion, while Marik grinned stupidly up at him.

"You watch me dance?" Malik asked quietly. He hadn't been aware that someone other than Tea, Joey or the other hikaris had ever seen him.

Marik's grin got bigger. "Of course I watch you dance! I should be allowed; I am your yami, you know. Every time I hear music in here I rush up to see what you'd be dancing to at the time. I _love _the way your body moves!"

Malik blushed heavily, his tan skin lighting up prettily. Marik smirked, not really caring what he had just admitted to. Just loving the feel of Malik burying his head in his chest. "I can't believe you just saw that…" Malik mumbled.

"Oh, I did," Marik confirmed. He forced Malik to look up at him. He stared deep into the pained lavender eyes. "And I loved every minute of it." The look of surprise on Malik's face was such a turn on.

His face was flushed, mouth agape, and eyes wide. His pouty lips started to open and close, making him resemble a fish. Marik hooked his finger under Malik's chin and closed the scant few inches between them.

Malik's eyes widened, if possible, even more. Marik was kissing him. His psychotic, evil yami was _kissing _him! He be damned if he wasn't going to kiss him back.

Malik's lips were soft and pliable, easy for Marik's lips to mesh. It was far from chaste, yet not exactly passionate. Just a slow, simple moving of the lips. It sparked pleasant shivers up and down their spines. Marik moved his arms slowly down Malik's back. Malik had one hand tangled in Marik's hair and the other rubbing lightly at his chest. He gasped when one of Marik's hands cupped his bottom.

Marik took the invitation and forced his tongue into Malik's mouth, not that Malik was complaining. He mapped out the moist cavern before finding his hikari's wet muscle and coaxing it out to play. Their tongues battled until the need for air arose.

Both boys pulled apart, panting lightly. Malik blushed, burying his head in Marik's chest. Marik absently carded his hand through Malik's soft mane of hair. "You have to put on another show for me again," Marik stated suddenly.

Malik blinked up at him. "What?"

"You have to dance for me again," the yami repeated. He gave Malik a cheeky grin. "I'll not have a boyfriend who doesn't put on a performance for me."

Malik blinked again. Then his eyes widened. "Say what?! Boyfriend? Since when?"

It was Marik's turn to look confused. "Since now. I thought that would have explained everything…" The last sentence was said more to himself as he averted his eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"Just because you kissed me doesn't make me your boyfriend!" Malik struggled to get out of Marik's arms, but the yami refused to budge. He didn't want hi minx to run away before things could be worked out.

"But you liked it," Marik said with a grin. Malik smacked his chest with a huff. "Oh, feisty. I like that."

Malik stared at him in disbelief. "You're incorrigible!" He hid his head back in Marik's chest. He smelled like the desert. It was a very comforting scent. Why was he so advert to all this again?

Marik smiled softly at the hikari in his arms. He lifted Malik's head up off his chest. "I love you."

Malik jerked his head towards him. "What?" he asked softly.

"I love you," Marik said bluntly. He stared into Malik's eyes, unblinkingly. "I've loved you for a while now." He smiled softly.

Malik groaned suddenly. But this time he buried his head in Marik's shoulder. "I hate it when you do that…" he mumbled.

"Do what?" The yami blinked.

"Smile. Like you actually mean it." Malik sighed. Marik shivered as the warm breath ghosted his neck. "I can't say no to it…" He lifted his head up, hovering a few inches over the yami's face. He smiled, although his face was flushed. "And… I love you, too…"

Marik blinked. Then he grinned maniacally, tangling his hand in his minx's hair and crashing their lips together again. Malik had to force them apart a few minutes later when he couldn't breath. He laid his head back down in the crook of Marik's neck with a smile and a contented sigh.

"So… You'll dance for me again?" asked Marik hopefully.

Malik laughed and kissed his cheek. "Maybe. If you're a good boy." He trailed his finger up and down his lover's chest. "Tea and I are teaching Yugi, Ryou, and Joey how to dance…" he muttered offhandedly.

Marik's interest was peaked. "Oh, really?"

Malik smirked. "We were going to do Thriller in the school's talent show. Did you wanna come?"

"Hell, yes!" He suddenly rolled over on top of his hikari. He smirked down at the flushed face. "I can see some more of those gyrating hips of yours…" he murmured seductively. He licked the shell of Malik's ear.

Malik flashed him a smirk of his own. "Oh, you like my hips, do ya?" He pressed his hips upwards, his excitement spiking when he felt just how turned own Marik was from his earlier performance and their previous making out.

Marik growled in his ear. "Little minx…" He thrust his own hips down on Malik's.

Malik moaned. Then he laughed, reaching over and grabbing the fallen remote. He pressed play and turned the volume up. The sound of Michael Jackson singing _You Rock My World_ was soon followed by the new couple's moans.

-------------

I was so upset when I heard the news. I was shaking, like, all day. Then I wrote this and now I feel all better….

It's my first actual attempt at this pairing. It's always been one of my favs, but I could never bring myself to write for it. Ah well.

I'm pretty happy with this. It's also my first songfic.

I got a full ten pages in!!! W00T!! I'm excited!!!

I notice that I write better when it happens to be after midnight. Does anyone else get that?

Anyway, tell me what you think!! I accept reviews and creative flames. And tell me if I should write a side story about them at the talent show. I don't know.

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I will go back and edit them.**


End file.
